


Swear Jar

by crammit



Category: Guiding Light
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crammit/pseuds/crammit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve been waiting all night for you. I couldn’t wait any longer.” Your eyes are half-lidded and I watch them flutter closed briefly as your fingers start to move a little firmer against yourself. “Come here.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swear Jar

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own 'em. And after this, I'm pretty sure they wouldn't want me to. To be safe though, the characters belong to CBS and the kind overlords at Guiding Light.

“Natalia, this better be good!” I call out to you as I throw open the front door, wincing as it slams back and catches my elbow. _I don’t know what the hell was so goddamn important that I had to leave the middle of a very important stockholders meeting._  
  
Glancing down at my Blackberry, I read your message again. **Olivia, I need you to come home right away. Please. I’ll tell you everything when you get here, just please hurry. I really need you right now.**  
  
“I swear, if I didn’t love you so much...” Muttering under my breath, I toss my keys and purse on the couch. Making a quick sweep downstairs… _not here_ … I head towards the stairs, taking them two at a time.  
  
“Natalia?” _Why the hell is it so dark up here?_ Flicking on the hallway light, I keep looking for you. _If you’re not here, I swear to God…_  
  
“Natalia, where are you?” My irritation quickly turns to concern when you don’t answer me. “Hello?” Opening each door, I feel myself getting more frantic when you’re nowhere to be found. Finally arriving at my own bedroom door, I push the door in, stumbling as my heels catch something on the floor.  
  
“What the fuck?” Bending my knee, I reach down and pull the offending garment from around the heel. Holding it closer to the hallway light, I blink slowly as I realize it’s a pink thong. _Not mine, for sure_. Looking for the label, I bring it closer to my face and almost drop them.  
  
 _You_. They smell like you. Like an animal smelling its mate, I lift my head and flare my nostrils. Turning slowly towards the open bedroom door, I let the thong fall from my fingers as I finally find you.  
  
Backlit by two flickering tapered candles, your olive skin glows like caramel in the darkened room. Pushing the door open all the way, I walk towards you and have to force myself to remember to breathe.  
  
You are on your knees in the middle of my bed, one hand playing lightly in soft curls as the other slowly kneads your breast. Your dark hair is falling over the other breast, your hard nipple peaking between curls.  
  
“Natalia?” _Did I just squeak?_ “What…what are you doing?”  
  
“I’ve been waiting all night for you. I couldn’t wait any longer.” Your eyes are half-lidded and I watch them flutter closed briefly as your fingers start to move a little firmer against yourself. “Come here.”  
  
Helpless, I walk towards you, my hands itching to touch you. I stop when my knees bump against the edge of the bed but before I can reach for you, you shake your head slowly. “Watch.”  
  
 _Oh dear God._  
  
Keeping your eyes on mine, you bring your other hand down and using the fingers of your left hand, you slowly spread your swollen lips open. The smell of your arousal reaches me and I groan into the quiet room.  
  
“I thought about you while you were at your meeting, Olivia.”  
  
“Did you now?” Quickly, I remove my suit jacket and start unbuttoning my shirt. “What were you thinking about?”  
  
My hands freeze on the last button as your right hand makes its way across the wetness I can see glistening in the candlelight. “I thought about you fucking me, your fingers buried deep inside. Like this.”  
  
I almost fall to my knees as two of your fingers slip inside your opening. I know how tight and warm you are and watching, I’ve never ached more for you than I do right now.  
  
Your hips start to move and I can barely hear the slick sounds of you touching yourself over the moans coming from your beautiful mouth. “Thinking about you got me so wet, Olivia. Do you want to see how wet you made me?”  
  
Grabbing my shirt, I rip it off, along with my bra. My trembling fingers fumble with my pants but I finally manage to yank them down my legs, leaving my underwear on the floor with them. I go to move onto the bed with you but again, you stop me.  
  
“No. On your knees.” Your fingers are now slowly playing with your clit and the sensation is making your voice husky. “Please, baby.”  
  
Never one to deny you anything, I fall to my knees in front of you, a willing supplicant. My need to touch you is too strong to keep me totally passive and I bring my hands to your thighs, groaning as I feel your thigh muscles flexing as you move against your fingers.  
  
You bring one of your hands to the back of my head and hold me there, as your fingers once again slide inside you. “Look. This is how wet you made me. So fucking wet.”  
  
I can’t take my eyes off of you and I feel my mouth water as your scent gets stronger and stronger. Bringing my gaze higher, I watch as your breasts move in time with each gentle thrust of your hips against your fingers. The candlelight turns your skin to mocha and I want to lap up every inch of you.  
  
Your breathing is increasing and I find myself leaning closer to your body. My legs spread wider to compensate for the movement and I can feel my own wetness pooling between my thighs. Groaning, I bring my attention back to your fingers and unable to manage more than a whisper, I start to beg.  
  
“Natalia, let me taste you. Let me taste how wet you are.”  
  
“Yessss.” The word is pushed out on groan and very slowly, you bring your two very fingers to my mouth. Sliding them past my lips, you brush them back and forth against my tongue, gripping my hair harder with your other hand when I rake my teeth across your fingers.  
  
You taste salty sweet and I want more. I bring both hands to your wrist and suck harder on your fingers, running my tongue over and over between the delicate webbing.  
  
“Olivia.” My name is a moan and it rips through my body. Without warning, I surge up and use my momentum to knock you back on the bed. Pushing my hands against the back of your thighs, I spread your legs wide and plunge my tongue into your opening, feeling soft pulses in my own body as your taste fills my mouth.  
  
“Yes…fuck me with your tongue.” I welcome your hands running through my hair and I let you pull my mouth harder against you. Laying my tongue flat, I flick it softly against your clit, whimpering as it hardens even further.  
  
“Don’t stop. Don’t you fucking stop. That’s going to make me come.”  
  
I groan hard as my stomach tightens, the ache inside me growing with each thrust of your hips against my mouth. Holding tight to your hips, I pull your clit against my lips and suck, flicking my tongue faster as the tone of your voice changes.  
  
“Olivia…please….fuck…oh, God…don’t….stop….I’m…coming…right…now!” The rest of your words are drowned out as your soft thighs press hard against the side of my face, trembling in counterpoint to the fluttering I feel against my lips and tongue. Easing the pressure, I use my shoulders to press your legs open, placing one last soft kiss against your dark curls.  
  
Your arm is thrown over your face and I watch as you struggle to get your breathing under control. I soothe my hands over your tense stomach muscles and smile against your palm as you caress the side of my face.  
  
Finally you drop your arm and open your eyes, dimples curving as you smile at me.  
  
Placing a kiss against your thigh, I lean over the edge of the bed and grab my pants.  
  
Rising up on your elbows, you shake your head at me. “What are you doing?”  
  
I rummage around the pockets for a few seconds before dropping the pants back to the floor and settling myself once more against your body. Placing my hand against your stomach, I let the $20 sit there between us.  
  
“Swear jar?”  
  
“Swear jar.”


End file.
